thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Thomas to the Rescue
Alright! Time for the preview episode to Season 18, Thomas to the Rescue. A rewrite of the episode of the same name from the eighth season of Thomas and Friends. Written by Abi Grant and Paul Larson Adapted by MainLineEngines Plot It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas, Percy, Toby and Daisy were getting ready for work when the Fat Controller arrived. "Hullo, Sir." "Hullo," replied the Fat Controller. "Thomas, I have a very important job for you. A big order of stone is needed from Anopha Quarry. I want you to help Mavis." "Yes, Sir." "Percy will look after Annie and Clarabel until you get back. It should only take about a week." "Alright!" So, Thomas headed off towards Anopha Quarry. He was excited - a bit too excited, for he was not watching out on the line ahead! (bumps into stone trucks) "Ouch!" grumbled the trucks. "Whoops! Sorry, Thomas," said a familar oily voice. "Diesel," Thomas muttered. Mavis quickly rolled over. "Oh, hullo, Thomas!" "Hullo, Mavis." "I see that now that your both here, let's get to work!" Thomas was not impressed by Diesel's trick, but decided to carry on. A while later, Thomas was filling his trucks up at the hopper. The stone was falling out, when Diesel came from behind with more empty trucks, and bumpred straight into Thomas! "Ouch!" groaned Thomas. "Uh, ouch, uh!" he choked. "Sorry, Thomas," Diesel said innocently, "I didn't see you there." Thomas was now even less impressed with Diesel's tricks. At about noon each day, Mavis is allowed to bring a stone train to Knapford Harbour. She loves because she can see the sea. However, today's train would be a bit longer and Mavis would need some help to take it. "Thomas! The Manager says I can take this next stone train to Knapford Harbour with you. Would like to come with me and see the sea." "Of course," replied Thomas, eagerly. "Diesel can stay here and look after things here," added Mavis. "Well, I got a better idea. We can take this train together! Diesels are new and revolutionary! We need two diesels working together!" "Um, well, I suppose so." "We must get going Mavis," said Diesel. "Its five past noon now." "OK. Thomas, can you look after things here whilst we get back?" "Alright, Mavis," sighed Thomas. "Ta ta, Thomas! See you later!" "Not again." "He's always like that, old boy," soothed his Driver. "Come on, now!" And Thomas set to work. Thomas decided to fill more trucks up at a time, since there were two engines less, however, this proved to be a problem sometimes. Sometimes, the trucks would cooperate well, but more often, they became rather comfortable under the hopper, and Thomas found them hard to move. Because of this, work slowed down, and the order was behind schedule. "Oh no," thought Thomas. "The Fat Controller will be cross. We might not even get done in time." An hour later, he wondered, "Aren't Diesel and Mavis supposed to be back?" "They can't go as fast as you can. I'm sure they're on their way back now," replied his Driver. It wasn't until another hour later that Mavis and Diesel showed up again. "What took you two so long?" asked Thomas. "You see, Mavis. I told you we should've gotten back to the Quarry," oiled Diesel, "but of course, we had to take Percy's trucks to the Big Station, just so you could the hustle and bustle there." "What?! You never said such a thing! You!" "It's alright, Mavis," sighed Thomas. "At least now, we can work faster." But the rest of the day went horribly. Trucks were troublesome and slowed the work down. At the end of day, Thomas was not happy. His wheels ached, and his blue paint was mostly covered in stone dust. "Can you clean me up, tonight?" he asked his Driver and Fireman. "Hmm, not today, but we'll give you a new coat of paint once the order's been filled. Good night." "Good night." Thomas woke up next morning. Diesel and Mavis were being refueled with some fresh fuel. Soon, they were all ready to work. Diesel started to move, but then, black smoke bellowed from his exhaust. "Oh!" cried Diesel. "I feel sick!" Suddenly, Mavis began to feel sick too. "So do I." The Quarry Manager inspected the fuel. "Hmm," he examaned. "Water must've leaked into the tanks. I'll send for some new fuel." Then, he walked over to Thomas. "Well, thank goodness, we have a steam locomotive here. Please, do what you can whilst we wait for some new fuel." "Yes, Sir!" And Thomas set to work. Thomas found the troublesome trucks difficult at first, but once they were filthy, they ran quite well. So well, in fact, that Thomas managed to catch up on the order, and even go ahead a bit. At about noon, a familar bell sounded through the area, and there was Toby and Henrietta. "Fresh fuel!" Toby called. "Hullo, Thomas. Hullo, Mavis, Diesel. We'll soon have you two working up again." And soon, they were. The Quarry Manager came. "Well done, Thomas. You did an excellent job. Now, I want you and Mavis to take a stone train to Knapford Harbour, please." "Yes, Sir!" Later, when they came back, all three engines worked hard. And by the next day, the order was done! The Fat Controller came to inspect. "Well done, you three!" "We wouldn't have done it without Thomas. He helped a lot when we broke down," said Mavis. "Isn't that right, Diesel?" "Uh, yeah." "Well done, Thomas." Thomas beamed with pride. Characters *Thomas *Toby *Diesel *Mavis *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy (non-speaking role) *Daisy (non-speaking role) *Henrietta (non-speaking role) *Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) Locations *Ffarquhar Sheds *Anopha Quarry *Knapford Harbour (mentioned) Category:Blog posts